


Is That My Phone?

by WesterlyHailStorm



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cell Phones, Embarrassed Peter Parker, Embarrassment, Gen, Good Friend Ned Leeds, High School, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Phone Calls & Telephones, Protective Tony Stark, Stark Industries Employee Peter Parker, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, peter is like what the heck dude, tony calls peter during class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WesterlyHailStorm/pseuds/WesterlyHailStorm
Summary: one of those "peter gets a call during class" fics
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 336





	Is That My Phone?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! This is my first fic ever (as you can probably tell). I hope you like it! Also, please don't re-post this anywhere without my permission. Thank you :)
> 
> P.S. I don't own Marvel or any of their characters.

Peter was on edge. His spidey-sense had been going off for the past half hour, and he was beginning to get kind of concerned. Usually, Peter’s spider-sense was in a constant state of activity, but this time it was at least three times worse. 

As Peter walked into his physics class, his senses flared. He began to think that something was actually wrong. He quickly raced over to his seat in the back of the room, across from Ned. His best friend apparently noticed his discomfort.

“Ugh, I can’t wait until class is over. I got this new lego se- Hey, are you okay, Peter?”

“Yeah...I’m fine, I guess,” Peter grimaced, “It’s just- My spider sense is being unusually annoying. I’m getting kinda worried.”

The boys knew that there wasn’t anything that they could do to shut it off, so Peter decided to just ignore it. He tried to pay attention to his teacher Mrs.Warren, but he just couldn’t concentrate. He wasn’t worried about missing anything, though, because he already knew the majority of what they were learning in class.

Suddenly, Back In Black started to blare from Peter’s pocket. The entire class turned to look at him as he fumbled for his phone. He quickly declined the call and shut down his phone.

Mrs.Warren sighed exasperatedly, “Mr.Parker, you know my policy for phones in class.”

He nodded and slowly shuffled to the front of the room where Mrs.Warren was waiting with her hand held out. He placed his phone in her hand and ambled back to his seat. Peter sighed and dropped his head on the table as Mrs. Warren put his phone in one of her desk drawers.

Out of nowhere, Ned grabbed his arm, “Peter! Wasn’t that Mr.Stark’s ringtone?”

Peter’s head shot up, “Oh sh-” He was cut off when Back In Black resumed playing from inside Mrs.Warren’s desk.

She just looked confused, “I thought he shut off his phone…” She mumbled. Mrs.Warren pulled his phone out of the drawer and declined the call again.

Karen’s voice suddenly cut through the dead silent classroom, “Peter, Mr.Stark will be overriding your phone’s operating system if you don’t answer in the next ten seconds.” She began counting.

“Ten, nine, eight…”

Peter jumped out of his chair, “Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap…”

“...five, four, three, two…”

Peter yanked the phone out of Mrs.Warren’s hand and accepted the call just as Karen said ‘one.’ He sighed in relief, “H-hey, Mr.Stark-”

“Ugh, Peter, I thought we were getting better at this. You call me Tony. Remember? T-O-N-Y.”

Peter’s class was gaping. None of them actually believed that he knew Tony Stark or that he had any type of internship.

Peter grumbled, “I know how to spell your name, Mr.Stark.”

“HEY! You said it again! Are you angry at me? Is that why you declined my calls?”

“No, I-”

“I mean, I thought we were close enough where you could at least tell me if something’s bothering you.”

“We are, but-”

“Don’t forget my rule about your phone. If I have to override it, you lose lab privileges for a week. You cut it really close, kid.”

“Yeah, I know. Do you have something important to tell me? I need to get back to-”

“Of course this is important! I asked FRIDAY how you were doing, and she told me that you were in a stationary position for over forty-five minutes straight. Usually, that only happens when you’re hurt or sick or-”

“TONY-

“Oh, now he remembers my name…” Tony mumbled to himself.

“- I’M IN THE MIDDLE OF CLASS!”

“Hey, I know that I can be dumb sometimes, but I’m not an idiot. I know that you don’t have school on Saturdays.”

Peter facepalmed, “Tony, today’s Friday…”

“I’m not falling for that,” Tony called to FRIDAY, “Hey, FRI?”

“Yes, sir?” she responded in the background.

“What is today’s date?”

“Today is Friday, January 29th.”

“....Oh. Sorry, kid. I guess I should let you get back. Tell your teacher that I’m sorry for interrupting her class.”

Peter was mortified, “She can hear you, Tony. You’re on speaker right now.”

“Have a good day, Peter’s class!” Tony yelled to the class, “Peter?”

Oh, Thor. What now? “Yeah?” 

“I’ll send Happy to pick you up after school. When you get here, come down to the lab. I have some new ideas to test out on my suit. You got that? Ok. Bye, kiddo!” Tony hung up.

Peter looked up at the rest of his class who were all staring at him. Immediately, they started shouting over each other to ask questions.

“Was that the actual Tony Stark?”

“Parker gets to work in the labs?”

“Did he just say that Parker gets to work on the Iron Man suit???

Peter just wandered back to his seat and put his head in his hands. School would never be the same again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment some ideas for other fics you want me to write. There can never be too many new ideas!


End file.
